


My Lady

by BuckinghamAlice



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, DCU
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Made Up Themysciran Social Customs, Oral Sex, Pegging, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckinghamAlice/pseuds/BuckinghamAlice
Summary: After visiting Themyscira, Diana returns to Lois with a legendary strap-on and fucks her with it.  Also they are in love.





	My Lady

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend Katherine, happy (late) birthday!

Lois looked up at Diana, and couldn't help smiling at the obvious excitement on her face. Diana had just returned from a quick three day trip to Themyscira, and though the main goal was obviously to spend a little time with her mother, she also retrieved some of the things she had left behind so long ago. She was now holding a box with a few items she was excited to share with Lois.

“This is the gown I wore on my fifteenth birthday,” Diana explained, holding up a purple garment with embellishments that looked like real gold. “According to custom, that is when a girl becomes a young woman, and thus she gets her first formal gown. I was only able to wear this once, as I ripped it while riding a horse, and it is considered unlucky to mend a gown intended for a special occasion like that.”

Lois examined the rip in the fabric. She was fascinated by what she was hearing, both because she considered herself a student of anthropology and because she loved to hear stories about when Diana was young.

Moving on, Diana pulled out a book with a worn cover. “This was my favorite story as a girl. If I ever have a child, I would like to read this to her.”

Lois smiled at that.

Finally, Diana removed another smaller box and offered it to Lois, smiling. “This is the present I promised you, darling.”

Lois flushed. “You didn't have to,” she began. Sometimes Diana was just so open hearted and generous that it was overwhelming. She adored it. She paused for a moment before opening the box, just to prolong the moment that had put the grin on her wonderful girlfriend's face.

“I want you to have this,” Diana said, half impatience borne from excitement and half sincerity. “It's special. Go on! Open it.”

With no further hesitation, Lois lifted the lid from the box to reveal with at first appeared to be a normal double ended dildo. There was a small harness, the belt resembling the armor Diana wore in battle, and upon closer inspection, the dildo itself had writing Lois couldn't read and was made of a material she didn't recognize.

She didn't quite know what to say, but then she remembered something Diana had mentioned before leaving. “I see now why you said you'd bring me a gift I'd love enough to make my toes curl.”

“This is perhaps the most legendary sex toy my people have ever constructed,” Diana said in a hushed voice. “Her name translates loosely to 'My Lady' and one must win the right to wear her.”

Lois raised an eyebrow. “And how did you win that?”

Diana grinned. “It was before I ever left the island, long before I met you. And let's just say that it was the most fun competition I've ever participated in.”

Lois couldn't help laughing at that.

“It has been waiting for me all this time,” Diana went on. “You see, you cannot just use My Lady on any young woman. It is reserved for use among those that are in the purest of loves, and when I won it, I had no one I could use it with. But now…”

“You think we have the purest of loves?” Lois asked. She tried so hard not to blush, not to let her voice shake with the weight of the words that Diana had so easily and earnestly said. She couldn't begin to even hope she had succeeded.

Diana leaned in and kissed her softly. “Of course I do. Don't you?”

Lois nodded. “I do, I just never knew how nice it would feel to hear that articulated.”

“So then you accept the honor?” Diana asked.

Lois opened her mouth, then immediately closed it. “Well,” she hesitated, “I do love you, and love that you want to use this with me, but… part of me is just… it seems a little unsanitary.”

“This toy is treated with the utmost respect,” Diana replied, eyebrows furrowed slightly. She sounded wounded. “It is always kept clean. And it hasn't been used in decades anyways.”

She sighed. “Sorry, I don't mean to sound rude…”

Diana picked up the dildo. “Sex with this toy isn't _just_ sex, it is a ritual. We will both have to bathe to a certain standard of ritual purity, and I assure you that My Lady is just as clean. We can wash it again, if you like. To be sure.”

“It means a lot to you that we use this?” Lois asked. She could tell this was about more than just a sex toy, and she wanted to make Diana happy. If there was a significance to this, she wanted to do it for Diana's sake. And she was sure it would be fun at the very least.

Diana held Lois's hand. “It does mean a lot to me, but I only want it if you're comfortable with it. This sex act holds a significance to my people. It is synonymous with commitment. A commitment similar to that of marriage. I only wish to do this with you because I love you, but if the physical act is uncomfortable, or if the emotional requirements are too much… then we can forget it.”

Lois kissed Diana deeply.

She was feeling _very_ committed.

Diana was always one for being grand and romantic, so she scooped Lois into her arms and carried her off to the bathroom. Lois had imagined reaching ritual purity would involve a long bath, and maybe it should have, but instead they just shared a shower. Kissing each other, washing each other, loving each other.

At one point, Diana got on her knees and begin eating Lois out, licking her to a quick orgasm. Lois's legs were still wobbly when Diana turned off the water and carried her to bed.

Lois watched as Diana carefully lubed the strap-on and got it in place. She delighted at the look on Diana's face when one end of double headed dildo slid inside her.

“Good?” Lois asked.

“So good,” Diana replied.

Lois gave a wry smile. “Bring it over here.”

Diana laughed and climbed on top of the bed and on top of Lois. She kissed her deeply as she lazily began to finger her.

Lois was already feeling nice and wet and open and _very_ ready. “You're gonna go slow, right?”

Diana nodded and kissed her tenderly. “Let me know if something doesn't feel good, okay?” When Lois agreed to that and gave Diana the go sign, she slowly and carefully slid into her.

Lois had never really been on the receiving end of a strap-on before, and she had been a tad nervous, but it felt nicer than she expected. Diana was gentle, and the actual dildo was curved so it felt like a good shape, even though it was kind of big. It didn't hurt.

Soon Diana began to thrust, and Lois moaned softly. Knowing that each movement that Diana made was something they both felt, that each thrust got them each a bit closer, made Lois feel tingly all over. She ran her hands down Diana's back and brought them to rest on her ass, enjoying every inch of smooth skin.

“You like this?” Diana asked.

Lois kissed her in response and managed to nod.

Diana began to thrust a little faster, and they both moaned softly. She kissed Lois's neck, peppering her with hot breathed smooches. She lingered over her collarbone and sucked long enough to give her a hickey.

“Possessive,” Lois said, smiling.

Diana drove her hips forward a little harder, making Lois moan again. “I want you in low cut blouses until it's gone. Let everyone see.”

Lois felt like she was going to melt into the mattress, or maybe fall off. She kissed Diana deeply and held onto her tight. This felt even better.

“Do you wanna try something different?” Diana asked.

Lois paused. “Like?”

Diana rolled them over quickly and situated them so Lois was straddling her. “Ride me,” she directed.

Lois eagerly began to rock her hips, and this angle felt even better for the both of them. She was moaning loudly at the feeling, when Diana began to play with her breasts, running a thumb over a nipple and raising goosebumps, even though her whole body was warm and flushed. Lois rode her for a while longer, kissing her every few moments.

“Getting close?” Diana eventually asked.

Lois nodded. “But I wanna eat you out before we finish.”

Diana grinned and rolled Lois onto the mattress. She took off the strap-on and laid it down beside her. “Rest, My Lady,” she said playfully.

Lois laughed and kissed her softly. She felt so incredibly lucky to be with Diana… words couldn't express. She felt so close to her. She began to kiss her way down Diana's body, eager to make her feel good, when Diana stopped her.

“Wait,” she interrupted, “let's 69.”

Lois got into position over her and they both began to eat the other out. Diana's mouth felt so good… she also tasted so good. Why didn't they do this more often? It was so fucking good.

It didn't take long for Lois to get Diana off, and moments after she came, Lois followed. When she was fully back in her body, she repositioned herself to lie on Diana's chest, and sighed happily.

“That was wonderful,” she said.

Diana kissed her temple. “Thank you for sharing it with me.”

“It was an honor,” Lois replied.

“You know,” Diana began, “you were the first mortal woman to ever be fucked with that.”

Lois grinned. “Then it was a double ended mythological honor.”

Diana opened her mouth, seemingly searching for a retort, but instead she just laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> I have had writers block and also was really tired when I finished writing this and when I edited it. Please forgive any mistakes.


End file.
